l'Armée des Sorciers par Powerof4
by Eddie Matthews
Summary: Les soeurs luttent le plus grand combat de ses vies... une guerre de bénevolat contre mal. Avec des nouveaux amis et le futur, estce qu'elles gagnent? PrA, PiL, PhC, et PaOS. Traduction de Army of Witches par Powerof4.
1. le Premier Attaque

**Salut, il y a mon premier fic. Il ne faut pas être gentil, juste honnête. Je voudrais savoir comme je la fait. Alors, allons-y !**

**Les Personnages Principales :**

**Prudence Melinda « Prue » Halliwell la fille aînée de Patty Halliwell et son ex-mari Victor Bennett (Sorcière/Humaine). Elle a 27 ans et sort avec Andy Trudeau III.**

**Piper Morgan Halliwell la moyenne fille de Patty Halliwell et Victor Bennett (Sorcière/Humaine). Elle a 25 ans et est mariée à Léo.**

**Phoebe Marie Halliwell la plus jeune fille de Patty Halliwell et Victor Bennett (Sorcière/Humaine). Elle a 23 ans et sort avec Cole.**

**Paige Matilda (Halliwell-Wilder) Matthews la fille unique bâtard de Patty Halliwell et Sam Wilder (Sorcière/Être de Lumière). Elle a 21 ans et est célibataire.**

**Benjamin Coleridge « Cole » Turner, Jr/le démon Balthazar le fils unique de la démone Malévelyn et son mari Ben Turner (Sr) (Démon/Humain). Il a 110 ans actuels, mais apparaît avoir 35 ans et il sort avec Phoebe.**

**Léonard Christopher « Léo » Wyatt le fils unique de Brenda et Christopher Wyatt (ex-Humain) (Être de Lumière). Il a eu 19 ans au moment de sa mort il y a 60 ans. Il apparaît avoir 33 ans et il ne peut plus vieillir parce que Jésus a eu 33 ans à sa mort et vieillir est un des résultats du péché d'Adam et Eve. Léo est marié à Piper.**

**Inspecteur Andrew Lawrence « Andy » Trudeau III le fils de Jennie et Andy Trudeau (Jr) (Humain). Il a 27 ans et sort avec Prue. Il est divorcé.**

Phoebe est évitée une boule d'énergie pendent elle lui est volée. Le démon devant d'elle s'est tenu juste moins que sept pieds taille, sa peau a eu une teinte verdâtre, et il a eu les tatouages tribaux.

« On doit faire quelque chose pour sa peau. J'ai une crème si tu veux. » Elle a dit. Le démon a jeté une autre boule d'énergie qui est volée la passé.

« Prue ! Piper ! Paige ! N'importante qui ! » Elle a hurlé. Elle a eu besoin de beaucoup d'assistance et vite. Paige s'est éclipsée à coté de Phoebe avec Prue et Piper aussi.

« Salut, ma sœur. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Paige a demandé. Sa réponse est venue en la forme d'une boule d'énergie à l'estomac. La collision a causé pour Paige a pris le vol et est frappée sa tête sur le mur. Elle est tombée inconscient.

« Phoebe, aidez-Paige ! Prue et moi, nous lui prendrons. » Piper a instruit. Phoebe est inclinée sa tête en accord et a couru à Paige. Au même moment, Prue s'est bataillée le démon avec sa télékinésie. Comme Piper s'est levée les mains pour l'exploser, le démon a vu ses mains et s'est brillé avant qu'elle a pu activer sa puissance. Piper a devenu doucement triste, mais son inquiétude s'est faite évidente. Elle est traversée la pièce pour aider Paige.

« Léo ! Léo ! » Prue a hurlé, parce qu'elle a sait que Paige a besoin de guérir. L'Aînée s'est sente qu'il faut protéger les autre sœurs.

« Permettez-moi. » Piper a dit. « Léo, descendez-vous maintenant ! » Les petit lumières blanches et bleues ont apparu pendant qu'il s'est éclipsé.

« Piper, pouvez-vous attendre ? J'ai été dans une réunion avec les Aînés. » Il s'est lamenté.

« Pouvons-nous attendre ?! Non ! Si tu n'as pas noté, ma sœur a besoin de guérir. Allez-vous et la guérissez ! » Piper a commandé furieusement. « Les Aînés peut attendre depuis tu travailles ! » Léo instantanément l'a guéri. Elle a ouvert les yeux lentement et a grogné.

« Pourquoi est-il moi toujours ? » Elle a demandé. Phoebe l'a aidé se lever. Paige a été un peu d'étourdi.

« D'accord. Paige, réposez-vous sur le sofa pendant que nous cherchons le Livre des Ombres pour le démon. » Prue a instruit.

« J'ai une meilleure idée. Nous pouvons nous asseoir sur le sofa ensemble et je peux éclipser le Livre au living. Toutes-nous pouvons chercher pour lui et je ne suis pas exclue. » Paige a dit têtument. Prue a voulu la disputer, mais elle a décidé contre l'idée. Dans la cour, elle a sait que Phoebe et Piper ont accordé avec Paige.

« D'accord, t'asseyons. » Elle a dit en concession. Phoebe a aidé Prue qui a été en train d'amener Paige au sofa. À ce moment, Piper et Léo étaient à la cuisine où elle l'a donné un regard furieux.

« On peut aller. » Elle l'a dit froidement.

« Piper, ce n'est pas ma faute ! » Il s'est lamenté. Elle lui a donné un autre regard gelé avant de tourner au living pour joindre ses sœurs. Il s'est éclipsé après s'être soupiré.

Au living, les sœurs de Piper se sont assises sur le sofa confortablement pendant elles cherchaient le Livre des Ombres.

« D'accord, démenez-vous. La deuxième sœur aînée vient. » Piper a dit. Les autres ont écrasé ensemble.

« Là-bas il est ! » Phoebe a hurlé. Son explosion a causé ses sœurs devenir surprises. « Je suis désolée. » Elle a demandé pardon.

« Ouais, Phoebes. Nous lui a lutté aussi. » Prue l'a répondue avec un sourire.

« Donc, je le fais remarquer pour Paige. J'ai pensé qu'elle ne l'a bien regardé parce qu'elle avait une boule d'énergie dans son estomac. » Phoebe a répondu espièglement.

« Tellement pas drôle. » Paige a protesté. Les autres trois riraient.

« N'inquiète jamais, Paige. Toutes-nous éprouvions l'enfer diabolique et un de nous a décidé rester là aussi. » Prue a sailli sa langue après avoir blagué à la dépense de Phoebe.

« Ô Prue, pas encore ! Phoebe aime Cole et il l'aime aussi. S'il permettre de reposer ! » Piper l'a grondée. On devrait être heureux pour eux. »

« Tu a raison, mais, je pense que je dois garder mon cœur l'ors qu'il est près. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? » Prue a demandé.

« Ouais, je comprends. Je se sentirai la même chose si j'étais dans tes chausseurs. » Phoebe a répondu.

« Donc, si tu étais dans ses chausseurs, il signifierait que Prue sort avec Cole et il ne se passera jamais. » Paige a plaisanté. Les quatre riraient ensemble.

« D'accord, d'accord. Qu'est-ce qui est spécial de ce démon ? » Prue a demandé. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui décrit un vaincre ? » Paige a tourné son regard à la page du Livre qui a été intitulé Largôt.

« Donc, il y a une potion simple. Mais, il est très vite. Parce que ça, il est tellement difficile pour traquer. Penduler ne travaillera pas, peut-être. » Paige a lu de la page.

« C'est pourquoi il s'est échappé pendant j'essayais l'exploser. » Piper a conclu.

« Nous savons que se passe prochaine. Allons-y au grenier. » Prue a instruit.

Au grenier, Paige se tenait devant la petite table pendant elle jeté les provisions au chaudron. Phoebe se tenait au podium avec les feuilles de papier ont dispersé à travers le plancher sous elle. Prue et Piper se sont assises sur le sofa de leur (grande) tante Pearl. Le Conseil d'Esprit a été reposé sur leurs genoux avec la carte de San Francisco s'a été étalé à travers de lui. Piper tenait le pendule dessus la carte qui se balançait. « Nous faisons cela trop. ».

**D'accord, il y a mon premier chapitre. Comment est-ce que j'ai fait ? Donnez-moi les revues ! Si j'ai beaucoup de revues, il y a moins de temps avant je poster le prochaine chapitre.**

**A suivre**

Note de Traducteur : _Donc, comment fais-je ? Je sais que j'utilisais beaucoup de régules grammatiques anglais. S'il n'est pas correct, dites-moi, s'il te plaît !_

S Halliwell 24

le 9 février, 2005

704507

Bon début. Je ne peux pas attendre plus lire. Tu as dit écrire au lieu de penduler. Es-tu rendue compte ça ?  
Comment sont Prue et Paige là à la même fois ? Poste plus bientôt !

Paige Halliwell

le 10 février, 2005

619647

Bon début, j'aime beaucoup les fics avec Prue et Paige ensemble. les personnalités de ces personnages ajustent tellement bien. Pourquoi est-Paige célibataire ? Donne-lui quelqu'un s'il te plaît ! Avec des cerises et du sucre sur le sommet ? N'importe qui (Glen !), choisis quelqu'un (Glen !), elle ne peut pas être célibataire (Glen, Glen, Glen !!!) Poste plus bientôt !

The-Cheese-Fairy (la Fée du Fromage)

le 10 février, 2005

641896

Le premier chapitre est spectaculaire ! Tu écris l'adhérant des sœurs très bien ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Prue et Andy sont dans l'histoire ? Très bien ! Je ne peux pas attendre où il entre l'histoire. Poste plus bientôt !

Laur X

In the Forests of the Night (Aux Forêts de la Nuit)

le 13 février, 2005

641896

Tu as dit « Écrire ne travaillera pas, peut-être ». Le mot est Penduler. (en anglais, écrire signifie to scribe et penduler signifie to scry). Elle est très bonne.

Kandie-Spirit-Dragon (Dragon-Esprit des Bonbons)

le 8 mars, 2005

558586

J'aime toute ! Elle est très cool !


	2. Réorganiser la Terre

**Je rends compte que je n'ai pas d'un refus, alors, parce que le monde ne m'appelle pas Aaron Spelling, je ne possède pas la programme Charmed.**

**Merci beaucoup pour les revues.**

**S Halliwell 24 – je suis désolée pour utiliser écrire. Quelque fois, mes droits déménagent plus vite que mon cerveau. En réponse de ta question, je ne sais pourquoi Prue et Paige sont là au même moment. J'aime les fics avec les deux ensembles aussi.**

**La Fée du Fromage – Merci. N'inquiète pas, il arrivera bientôt.**

**Paige Halliwell – Je suis en accord. J'aime toutes les quatre sœurs ensembles aussi. N'inquiète pas, je la donnerai un mec bientôt. Malheureusement, il ne s'appelle pas Glen. Il est le même de Glen, juste plus désirable géographiquement.**

**D'accord, voilà le prochain chapitre…**

Au grenier, Paige se tenait devant la petite table pendant elle jeté les provisions au chaudron. Phoebe se tenait au podium avec les feuilles de papier ont dispersé à travers le plancher sous elle. Prue et Piper se sont assises sur le sofa de leur (grande) tante Pearl. Le Conseil d'Esprit a été reposé sur leurs genoux avec la carte de San Francisco s'a été étalé à travers de lui. Piper tenait le pendule dessus la carte qui se balançait. « Nous faisons cela trop. ».

« D'accord, la potion est fini. » Paige a annoncé. Chaque sœur a tourné leurs regards à Paige des endroits du grenier où elles ont été.

« Bon travail, Paige. Aidez-vous avec le charme, s'il te plaît ? » Prue a demandé. Vitement, elle l'a embouteillée et s'est traversée le pièce vers Phoebe. Son désordre a grandi triplement.

« Comment fais-tu, Phoebes ? » Paige lui a demandée l'ors qu'elle regardait le désarroi.

« Pas mal. » Elle a répondu, détressée.

« Vraiment ? » Paige a posé sceptiquement.

« Je ne sais pourquoi que je ne peut pas rimer. » Elle s'est écriée.

« N'inquiète pas, chou. Nous avons un peu de temps encore. Peut-être Léo en sait quelque chose qui nous aide. » Paige a dit essayer la rassurer.

« Bonne idée. Il était aux ciels trop longtemps. » Piper a interrompu. « Léo ! Aides-tu tes protégées ? » Elle a hurlé. Au même moment, il s'est éclipsé.

« Oui, ma chère ? » Il a dit provisoirement.

« Ne me l'appelle jamais. Nous avons besoin d'assistance avec ce démon. Il s'appelle Largôt. Paige a fait une potion déjà, Phoebe est en train d'essayer écrire un charme, et Prue et moi, nous lui pendulons. Nous ne sommes pas de la chance. As-tu quelque information que nous aide ? » Piper a demandé.

« Largôt aime tuer les sorciers néophytes. Je ne comprends pourquoi qu'il vous attaquait. En tout cas, nous avons un problème plus important que lui. La réunion aux ciels était dans la référence de vous. » Il a répondu.

« Qu'est-il d'autre nouveau ? » Piper a interrompu.

« Il y a beaucoup d'activité démonique dans l'enfer dernièrement. Les Aînés pensent qu'il y a quelqu'un qui le veut réorganiser. » Il a expliqué.

« Qu'est-il d'autre nouveau ? » Paige s'est moquée d'Aînés.

« Puis-je finir ? » Il a continué, ennuyé. Les sœurs se sont fait taire. « Donc, si les Aînés sont corrects, vous deviez se batiller la nouvelle Source. Et… s'il est qui ils pensent qu'il est, vous allez avoir besoin plus de puissance. Vous deviez réorganiser la Terre, grandir une armée de bienveillance pour batiller l'armée démonique. » Léo a dit, finalement. Il a suffoqué parce que la phrase est très longue. Les sœurs l'ont regardé, choquées.

« C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? » Paige a demandé.

« C'est bizarre!" Prue a dit. « Léo, nous ne pouvons pas organiser assez de sorciers pour batailler une armée de l'Enfer. Si nous pouvons, lequel que nous ne pouvons pas, nous ne serons assez puissants. »

« Je sais que il est beaucoup de tenir à ce moment, mais ils vous a donné un début. Il y a une famille qui les jeunes sont sorciers. Ils sont néophytes, et très puissants. Vous avez besoin de les trouver et les convaincre vous joindre. » Léo a dit. Il s'est préparé pour être explosé, mais Piper ne l'a assaut pas.

« Comment fait-on cela? » Piper l'a questionné.

« Les Aînés donné la puissance de les sentir à Paige. » Il a répondu.

« Je l'a fini ! » Phoebe a hurlé. Elle a erré loin de le groupe pendant la discussion et a complété le charme pour vaincre Largôt.

« C'est bon, Phoebe. Maintenant, allez-vous ! Le clan d'O'Reilly n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Largôt peut vouloir les tuer. » Léo a instruit avant d'embrasser sa femme vitement et s'éclipser.

« Peux-tu les sentir, Paige ? » Prue a demandé. Paige concentré pendant fermait les yeux. Cole a brillé, et il a apparu à côté d'elle.

« J'ai de mauvaise nouvelles. » Il a dit. Paige n'a pas sait qu'il est arrivé et elle a sauté parce qu'il l'a surprise.

« Cole, pour l'amour de Dieu, ne faite pas cela ! » Elle lui a commandé.

« Pardon. » Il lui a répondue. Phoebe s'est levée pour lui donner un embrase.

« Tu as dit que tu as de la mauvaise nouvelles ? » Prue a demandé. Son visage s'est exprimé qu'elle n'aime pas l'idée de sa sœur sort avec un démon. Le fait qu'il est seulement un demi-démon n'est pas d'importance.

« C'est vrai. Quel qu'un est en train de réorganiser l'Enfer, et il la fait vitement. Il s'appelle Astéroïde et il est comme moi. Il est demi humain aussi. La différence est que son humanité est sans âme. Son humanité utilise l'alias Anton Cheyney. Parce qu'il n'a pas un âme, il est plus puissant. Il n'a pas un conscience aussi. Il peut-être pour bénévolat ou mal.

« C'est fabuleuse ! L'univers ne peut pas la faire facile pour nous, n'est-ce pas ? Paige, trouves-tu les sorciers ? » Piper a interdit.

« Ouais. Allons-y, je nous éclipserai. Viens-tu, Cole ? » Paige a répondu.

« Non, Je vais rechercher Tony un peu. Nous avons connaître ses faiblesses et tel. » Il a dit.

« D'accord, Chou. Si tu rencontres un démon qui s'appelle Largôt, je te donne la permission pour lui exploser. » Phoebe lui a dit. « Vraiment, je ne soigne pas qu'il s'appelle. » Elle lui a donne un baiser avant il s'est brillé.

« Poff ! Allons-y. » Paige a instruit. Les deux sœurs plus âgées sont tenues chaque de ses mains et ont emparé Phoebe avec leurs autres. Hein, Paige s'est éclipsées.

**Voilà, j'espère que vous l'aimez. Continuez avec les revues et j'introduirai chaque des petits amis. À suivre !!**

The-Cheese-Fairy (la Fée du Fromage)  
le 11 février, 2005  
641896

Salut ! Un autre chapitre encore ! Je suis heureuse que tu aies changé le lien romantique de Paige. Elle est célibataire temporairement. Je déteste comment l'émission ne la permette pas rester avec un mec ! J'attends Andy encore ! (Je suis obsédé, si tu ne peux pas noter !) Ce démon, Astéroïde peut-être causer la trouble ! Poste plus bientôt !

Laur X

Paige Halliwell  
le 21 février, 2005  
619647

D'accord, je sais que j'ai revu le 1er chapitre, mais je ne me suis pas rendue compte que tu as mis à jour. Donc, j'ennuierai et réexaminerai chaque chapitre ! Comment excitée es-tu ? RA Donc, grand chapitre ! Je ne peux pas attendre le nouveau mec sexy de Paige !


	3. Recruter l'Aide

**Comme j'ai dit déjà, je ne possède pas Charmed, malheureusement. Si c'était vrai, je n'écrirais pas ce là. Je reposerais à mon château.**

**La Fée du Fromage – Merci encore. Je sais, je sais. Je promets qu'il sera au prochain chapitre. Il n'y a pas un espace pour lui dans ce chapitre.**

Les sœurs sont réapparues dans une grande maison. Elle était sombre et tranquille et elles lui ont regardée. Elles ont été stupéfiées à la taille de la maison.

« Hou là, combien de personnes y a-t-il dans cette famille ? » Piper a demandé.

« Je ne sais pas, mais… » Paige a commencé dire, mais elle a été interrompue par la sensation d'être lancée contre un mur pour la deuxième foi du jour. Les cris simultanés qui sont venus de ses sœurs qu'elle a entendues lui ont dit que ses sœurs ont reçu le même traitement. Paige a levé son regard pour voir une fille, juste un peu moins âgée qu'elle, avec la même je ne sais quoi qu'elle voit en Prue, comme elle a eu besoin de grandir trop vitement. La fille a les cheveux noirs longs qui restent juste sous de ses épaules et les yeux bleus qui se sont brillés qui montrais la colère et l'haine.

« S'il vous plaît, je suis ici pour vous aider. » Elle a plaidé. « La même chose pour toutes-nous. » Elle a continué pendant de signaliser ses sœurs.

« Fermez-vous, démone ! » la fille a répondu. Elle a préparé attaquer encore.

« Attendez ! Nous sommes sorcières ! » Paige lui a hurlé. La fille est arrêtée. Paige a attendu elle lui dire qu'elle ment et elle va vaincre.

« Prouvez-là. » La fille a dit, pendant la permettre se lever. Paige a été surprise à sa réponse. Elle a démené son regard aux sœurs qui se sont levées. Elle a regardé aussi sept autres attaqueurs ; trois filles et quatre garçons. Plusieurs d'eux ont eu les cheveux noirs mais deux d'eux a eu les cheveux moyens blonds.

« D'accord. » Paige a dit. Elle s'est éclipsée et est réapparue à côté de la fille. Prue a fait la même, efficacement montrer sa puissance d'ubiquité. Phoebe est Lévitée et Piper a explosé la plante la plus près. Le regard de la fille qui a les attaquées n'a pas changé. La même chose n'aurait pas dit de ses frères et sœurs.

« Les Charmées ! » Un des garçons a chuchoté.

« Tu as raison. Notre être de lumière nous a envoyées pour vous aider. » Prue a dit. La fille s'est inclinée la tête et s'est entendu la main à Paige.

« Je m'appelle Tristan Elisabeth O'Reilly. » La fille s'est introduite.

« Enchantée. Je m'appelle Paige Matthews. Voici ma sœur aînée, Prue, la deuxième plus âgée, Piper, et la deuxième plus jeune, Phoebe Halliwell. » Paige a dit pendant indiquer chaque sœur en tourne. Tristan a regardé ses frères et sœurs.

« Je les permets s'introduire. » Tristan lui a répondue.

Le blond garçon s'est présenté. Il a les yeux bleus qui se brillés. « Je m'appelle Bailey Aiden O'Reilly et j'ai dix-huit ans. » Il s'est introduit.

Une des filles s'est présentée prochaine. « Je m'appelle Lyra Marie O'Reilly et j'ai dix-neuf ans. » Elle a dit. Un autre des garçons s'est présenté. Il a les cheveux noirs épineux.

« Je m'appelle François Jacques O'Reilly mais on peut m'appeler ‹ Frisco. › J'ai dix-neuf ans aussi. » Il a dit. Paige a levé son sourcil.

« Les jumeaux ? » Elle a demandé. Tristan lui a répondue avec un signe de tête. La seule blonde s'est présentée.

« Je m'appelle Tara Michèle O'Reilly et j'ai dix-sept ans. » Elle a dit. Les deux derniers garçons, qui sont identique, se sont présentés ensemble.

« Je m'appelle Payton Daniel O'Reilly et il s'appelle Tanner Michael O'Reilly. » Un des deux, évidemment Payton, a dit.

Tanner, l'autre, a continué pour son frère jumeau. « Nous avons seize ans. ». Les sœurs Halliwell ont regardé toute la famille O'Reilly présent.

« Tristan, combien d'ans as-tu ? » Paige lui a demandée.

« J'ai vingt. » Elle a répondu.

« Pouf ! Vos parents se gardaient occupés. Où sont-ils ? » Phoebe a demandé.

Le clan d'O'Reilly se sont pendus leurs têtes. « Ils sont morts. » Tristan lui répondue tristement. « Le démon, Largôt les a tués il y a trois ans. Depuis, il nous a essayés tuer. Nous avons mis une trappe pour lui quand vous êtes venues. Nous n'avons pas prévu des sorcières. »

« Je suis désolée l'entendre. Nos parents sont morts aussi. » Prue les a consolés.

« Actuellement, notre mère est morte. Nous ne gardons pas le contacte avec nos pères. » Phoebe a corrigé.

« Vos pères ? » Frisco a interrogé. Ses yeux ne partaient pas la figure de Paige depuis son introduction.

« Ouais. Après notre mère et son mari, leur père, se sont divorcés, elle tombait en amour avec mon père. Je ne lui rencontré jamais. » Paige a expliqué.

« Donc, c'est pourquoi tu es la seule sœur qui peut s'éclipser, n'est-ce pas ? » Tristan lui a demandée. « Pourquoi t'appelles-tu ‹ Matthews › ? »

« Oui. Les Aînés ne pouvaient pas savoir d'existence d'une demi-être de lumière et demi-sorcière, alors mes parent m'ont abandonnée à une église juste après ma naissance. Quand notre grand-mère est morte et mes sœurs ont reçu leurs pouvoirs, j'ai reçu la mine aussi. L'univers nous a réunies. »

À ce moment, Largôt a décidé se briller. Il a apparu derrière de Prue. « Parle du Diable ! » Phoebe a dit avant de poigner dessus de l'épaule de Prue. L'Halliwell aînée lui a jeté contre le mur. Piper a tenté le paralyser, mais Tanner a été trop vite. Il a lancé une brume glacée de ses mains qui a gelé Largôt littéralement. Piper a fixé son regard et ne pas pouvoir arrêter.

« Paige, la potion ! » Prue a hurlé. La fiole a été enlevée de sa poche. Elle l'a lancée au démon mais rien ne se passait.

« La potion était mauvaise. Nous avons le charme ! » Elle a hurlé. Phoebe a tenu le charme et s'est déménagée entre ses sœurs.

Elles ont chanté ensemble, « Largôt, Largôt, dans ce soir,  
parce que tu n'es jamais gentil,  
Nous t'envoyons au Purgatoire,  
toujours de la Terre, tu es banni. »

La glace qui l'a entouré a été fondue et il s'est explosé. On aurait entendu son cri de tout le quartier. Les O'Reillys n'a pas pu arrêter fixer leurs regard à où le démon s'est tenu. Leur soulagement était simplement visible.

« Tellement Cool !! » Bailey a dit comme un enfant qui est entré au magasin des bonbons.

« Nous sommes en accord ! » les plus jeunes jumeaux ont crié dans l'unisson.

« Merci, merci. » Prue a accepté la louange de la part des sœurs.

« J'aime ta pouvoir. » Paige a dit à Tanner.

« Quelles pouvoirs avez-vous ? » Phoebe a demandé. Payton a jeté du feu des mains. « Les jumeaux Feu et Glace. J'adore l'ironie ! » Phoebe a commenté. Tara a convergé ses yeux à une fenêtre et les Halliwells ont entendu un boom de tonnerre. Les sœurs y a regardée pour seulement voir qu'un orage brassait là. Comme vite qu'il a commencé, l'orage s'est arrêté et il faisait du soleil. Lyra a disparu pour une second seulement réapparaître à côté de son jumeau. La peau de Frisco s'est changée à l'argent et complètement solide. Bailey a lancé de l'éclair de ses mains. Soudain, les sœurs Halliwells ont regardé Tristan. Elle n'a pas montré son pouvoir.

« Je ne vous l'a pas pu montrer. Je suis qu'on appelle une sorcière psychique. Seulement une est née par chaque siècle. Les pouvoirs sont télépathie, empathie, et le contrôle mineur d'esprit. Je suis attachée à tout le monde. » Tristan a expliqué.

« Merde alors ! Nos pouvoirs ne sont rien dans la comparaison. » Paige a commenté.

« Zut ! J'ai oublié mentionner que tous-nous sommes demi-être de lumière, juste comme Paige. » Tristan a additionné.

« Vraiment ? Tous ? » Piper a demandé. Le clan se sont inclinés les têtes.

« Ô joyeux jour ! Il y a d'espérance pour Piper et Léo après toute la journée. » Phoebe a hurlé avec un sourire.

« Je ne sais quoi les Aînés pensaient. Ils ont mis ces personnes ensemble, pour travailler à côté de l'autre, et ils prévoient qu'ils ne tombent jamais en amour. Tellement stupide ! » Bailey a dit.

« Vous n'aimez pas les Aînés ? » Paige a interrogé.

« Non. Nous les blâmons pour les morts de nos parents. Nous les avons dit que Largôt était une menace, mais ils nous disaient que nous ne savions quoi nous disions. » Tristan a dit fâchement. Il y avait un boom de tonnerre et un éclair dehors. L'éclair a allumé la pièce. Tous a tourné leurs regards à Tara.

« Je suis désolée. » elle a apologisé. Encore, le lumière du soleil y a rempli avec sa chaleur.

« Donc, j'adorais rester et bavarder, mais, quelqu'un réorganise l'Enfer et nous avons besoin de votre aide lui arrêter. » Prue a dit.

« Ma sœur a signifié dire, irez-vous au manoir avec nous ? Vraiment, nous vous avons besoin. » Phoebe a redit. Tristan a confirmé l'accordance de ses frères et sœurs mentalement avant d'incliner sa tête.

« D'accord. Allons-y ! Savez-vous où est 1329 le rue Prescott ? » Paige a demandé. Les O'Reillys ont incliné leurs têtes ensembles. « D'accord, nous vous y verrons. » Elle était en train de tenir les mains de ses sœurs pendant les O'Reillys se sont éclipsés. Paige les a suivis.

**Voilà le prochain chapitre. Tous-vous qui attendez Andy et le petit ami de Paige, ils arriveront suite. Je promets qu'un des eux apparaîtra dans le prochain chapitre. Je suis désolée si ce chapitre est trop long et il vous a ennuyés. J'ai eu besoin d'expliquer beaucoup d'information. À suivre…**

Charmed Fan Lover (Aimeur et Fanatique de Charmed)

700466

le 12 février, 2005

J'adore l'histoire, il y a beaucoup de nouvelles idées. Encore, je l'adore. Continue suite. Ô, ont-Léo et Piper un enfant ? Quand apparaîtront-Wyatt et Chris ? (Chris, le bébé) ?

The-Cheese-Fairy (la Fée du Fromage)

641896

le 12 février, 2005

Impressionnant ! Je pense que je serai confondue avec tous les O'Reillys. Je suis en train d'attendre Andy encore. (J'ai bavé partout dans mon clavier.) Désolée ! RA ! Continue suite. Je ne suis plus une femme patiente.

Laur X

Paige Halliwell

619647

le 21 février, 2005

‹Largôt, Largôt, démon vert  
Tes actions sont tellement fâchés› ? Je vois que tu as le même je ne sais quoi quand il vient écrire les charmes que j'ai ! Bon chapitre, où sont les mecs ? Peut-Frisco être le nouveau petit ami de Paige ? Il as un… nom intéressant.

_Comment fais-je ? Si vous voulez savoir, Powerof4 (la Puissance des Quatre) m'a répondu : _

RA, c'est très bizarre voir mon histoire dans une langue différente. Ma seule inquiétude est que tu n'as pas utilisé les noms milieux que j'ai inventés pour les sœurs. Voilà ils sont si tu veux les changés, parce que je les utiliserai plus tard.

Prudence Anne « Prue » Halliwell, Piper Colleen Halliwell, Phoebe Melinda Halliwell, Paige Natasha Matthews, Andrew Jacques « Andy » Trudeau, et Cole Benjamin Turner. Cole n'est pas un Junior.

_Ma réponse à sa revue est : _

J'utiliserai les noms milieux que j'ai inventés quand elle les utilise. Donc, Cole est un Junior parce quand la programme a montré la pierre tombale du père de Cole, elle s'appelle : le corps de Benjamin Coleridge Turner SENIOR reste ici


End file.
